


Hold Me Tight (Save Me From the Cold Because You're All I've Got)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Death, Death in the Family, I’m so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 7: A death of someone close + HuggingMark receives a phone call that changes his life forever. Luckily Jaebum is there to comfort him.





	Hold Me Tight (Save Me From the Cold Because You're All I've Got)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this one later in the day since it’s a bit heavier.... I remembered Mark sharing the news and I forced myself to write this. I tried to balance out the sadness with cute Markbum moments. Anyway, here we go....

Mark couldn’t understand it. One minute a person is full of life, laughing, sharing advice, worrying, making lists, cooking, going about daily things that they need to do, the same things they take for granted, and the next they’re gone. They’re not there anymore to laugh or share advice, to cook, to worry about the things they have to get done. It’s hard to comprehend that you’ll never see them again, never talk with them again, never get an advice or an opinion out of them. All their knowledge that they learned over the course of their life was gone. 

 

He was in the hallway of their apartment, sobbing with his hand clutched over where his heart should be in order to stop the pain. But this was not a physical pain, it was an emotional pain that would take time to heal. 

 

The phone was still clutched in his hand as he held it against his face. He didn’t care that his tears might hurt it. Mark was in no frame of mind to care about anything right now. 

 

That was how Jaebum found him - curled into himself, sobbing loudly for everyone on their floor to hear.  He looked so small, like he would disappear if he folded into himself any more.

 

“Mark, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

 

There was something about Jaebum’s voice that prompted him into action despite the desire to pull him down and sob into his chest. It was comfort he didn’t want right now. If he kept going, he could tell himself it wasn’t real. 

 

“I have to go. I have to get out of here.” Mark forcefully pulled his suitcase out of the closet and started piling clothes in without any regard of what items they were.

 

“Mark, baby,” Jaebum put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to stop him, but Mark pulled away. He had to keep going. “What’s going on? Please talk to me.”

 

“I have to go back to America. I need to see her.”

 

“Mark?” Jaebum wrapped both hands around him and pulled him into a warm embrace. “You’ve been muttering to yourself since I got here. Can you please tell me what happened?”

 

He tried to fight back the tears, but he wasn’t strong enough. “My grandma....She’s gone.” With Jaebum forcing him to stop, Mark started crying again in his embrace. “I have to go back to America for the funeral.”

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“What? Jabeum,” Mark’s voice rose in pitch as he began to sob harder. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You kept saying you have to go back to America. The truth is,” Jaebum brushed back a piece of Mark’s hair from his eyes and wiped his tears. He hadn’t seeing Mark so sad, but he knew his boyfriend would have to grieve in his own way. “ _We_ have to go to America.”

 

Rather than answer, Mark twisted his fingers into Jaebum’s shirt and began to sob hard - both in grief that his grandma was gone and happiness that Jaebum would come with him. They stood there for awhile, Mark sobbing and Jaebum comforting until he was done crying for the time being. 

 

He would be there to support Mark every step of the way. It’s what Mark would do for him if their situations were reversed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Grandma Tuan, we hope you are at peace.


End file.
